Do You Dream of Me?
by KyraEnsui
Summary: A simple oneshot side story from the CSX universe. An early Valentine's Day present for all the readers. Pairings: RanKen, SchuKen


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu and Project Weib. Lyric excerpts are taken from "Do You Dream of Me?" by Michael W. Smith, in whom I want to say thanks for Sachi-chan.

* * *

'...' thoughts

'_italic_' lyrics

(1) One of Glade's scented oil candles

* * *

**Do You Dream of Me?**

A whisper hints of silence with echos of soft murmur fills the slightly lit room which it illuminates from several neatly placed _Pure Innocence (1)_ scented candles around the room. Sounds of shuffling fabrics with low audible of pleasures are heard beyond the music playing in the background.

_Dreams, within the still of night_

_On wings of hope take flight, inside of me, oh_

_There, upon some distant shore_

_We want for nothing more than what will be_

_And you and I, here we are_

_I wonder as we come this far _

"Ken . . . " as he softly whispers in his ear; while raising his head and stopping midway to see his love's facial expression. He can see ever-so-slightly blush across Ken's warm skin tone cheeks while viewing his profile. Pale, and callus hand strokes softly on his right cheek and teasing slowly down on his neck. Ken's body responds quickly to the sensual touch and his breath hitches as it is followed by a soft moan. He chuckles and replaces his hand with something warm, something moist.

"Ah!" as his back arches up quickly and grasping on the silk bed sheet. His right hand slightly reaches up to only be push back down on the bed with a firm grip. His torturer chuckles more as he slides hand under Ken's hand, raising it close to his lips, and seductively licks his finger tips. He looks away quickly as his cheeks turns rosier and suppressing his moans. One lick. Two licks. The licks continue one by one with each finger moisten and administer seductively with his tongue.

"Ran . . . Wait. Ah . . . " while regaining his voice from this torturous pleasure of his lover.

Ran give one more last licks and glances down at Ken who seems to regain back his composure. He gives a peck on his hand and moves aside for Ken to get up from the bed. Ken gets up halfway and straightens out his shirt for wrinkles. Sadly, he tries to glare at Ran only to get chuckles from him and body warmth as Ran pulls Ken into his arms. His embraces were very comforting and soothing.

"Ran . . . I . . . " as his lips were silent by Ran's index finger.

"Ken, let me show you instead."

Anyone who works in Kritker knows how a great assassin and stealthy of Ran Fujimiya were when he's already in front of the person. He holds out his hand, waiting for Ken to grab hold of. Ken reaches on and Ran pulls him up while positioning his hand into a hold, and escorts him out to another room. Curiously, Ken wonders what kind of answer does Ran have to his question; more likely, if he knows what question it was to begin with. His mental state of mind shatters as the sound of piano echoes down the hall and faint words accompanying with it. Who's playing the piano?

'This voice . . . Can it be?'

"Ken."

"Huh?" as he was broke out of a trance and feels a piece of cloth covering his sight.

"Ran?" with his voice barely audible and slightly confuse.

"Shh . . . Don't worry, Ken. It's a surprise." as he holds onto Ken's hand while opening the door with other hand.

Victorian-style, marble door creaks open as the sound of piano can be heard more clearly. Words become more and more understandable as Ran escorts Ken closer to the source. His mind wonders aimlessly to know what's going on and so on. Faint chuckles can hear inside of his head. He wonders if his conscience were laughing at his curiosity. Suddenly, Ran stops him and carefully places him on something comfortable. It's probably on those plush chairs that they have in the living area.

'Wait. Since when we have a piano?' he wonders.

"Since he knew how to play it, Ken . . . " Ran whispers in his ear. "Listen."

_If I could only read your mind_

_Tell me the answer I would find_

_Do you dream of me?_

_And when you're smiling in your sleep_

_Beyond the promises we keep_

_Do you dream of me? _

Ran takes off his blind fold and situates himself at the arm of the chair where Ken is sitting on.He wraps his arms around his shoulder while resting his chin on it. Ken adjusts his eyes gradually to the light and gasps at the sight in front of him. Right across the room, in the middle of the room where the crystal chandeliers are place above, is the sight of him. His other soulmate.

His other lover's surroundings were magical as crystal chandeliers sparkles from the illuminating candles and soft crackles of wood burning in the fireplace. All the curtains were shut closed without any rays of light seeping in and views of scatter rose and gentian petals circling around the piano with a created pathway. Words cannot express the sight and sound of what Ken was viewing. He was speechless. Not noticing the movement, Ran gingerly grasps Ken and giving a slight kiss as a prince charming would do while courting the princess. He helps his princess up and silently tells him to go through the flowery pathway.

Ken gives one quick glance back at Ran and walks toward the source. It was beautiful in every way, but seeing someone from only the back while playing the piano was breathtaking. His long, warm, rich reddish-yellow hair was tied in a bow with a quarter inch thick black extra-long ribbon. From a far away glance, he can tell the outfit was from Germany since the boots were quite distinctive by the way it is worn. The uniform was black with silver lining at every edge of the uniform with two silver chains hanging loosely at each side of the belt.

He stops midway of the path and realizes quickly as he turns around to see Ran. He didn't even notice what Ran was wearing. It was very similar to him, but it was dark midnight blue with silver linings at every edge. The belt was different as it was deep in crimson color with its strap hanging on his side, probably where his sword will be at. And he is smiling at Ken since he knows it did take him long to notice. His hand makes the forward sweeping motion to Ken. Ken can't help, but smiles and happiness inside of him as he turns around and continues to walk forward.

"Love has found a magic space. A deep and hidden place where time stands still, now I hold you in my arms. You know you hold my heart and always will . . . " his words' annunciations were perfect and his accent purrs in smoothly in his ears.

The piano suddenly raises up the tempo as he raises his vocal. "And after all that we've been through; you've leaned on me, I've leaned on you. Do you dream of me? And when you're smiling in your sleep, beyond the promises we keep . . . "

To engross with the music, Ken silently stands near the piano while watching him. This is too perfect. Too magical to be a dream. Soon enough, piano begins to fade off close to the end, but without ending it as the piano player gazes up at Ken.

"Do you dream of me?" he ends it softly and gets up from his seat as he leans toward him for the kiss.

He notices how daze off Ken is, but it is enticing to see how much love it shows in his eyes as he moves back from the kiss. The piano player steps away from the piano as he moves in on Ken and pulls him close into his strong arms. If only this dream would last, then it would be forever etching in their hearts.

"Schuldig." his voice murmurs softly as he leans closer to his chest.

"Heh." he smirks softly. "You were thinking me while making out with Ran, did you?"

Ken shoves Schuldig away hard and stutters aimlessly while blushing, "I . . . uhh . . . no . . . I . . . "

He looks down at the flowers instead while trying to hide his embarrassment. One thing that Ken always forgets for a slight moment about Schuldig is that he's a telepath. As for another thing, he wonders if Ran was some kind of ghost or just so damn quick since he can hear his chuckles from behind. Lastly, he wonders in heavens how he was able to get both of them as lovers. It didn't help if they're both brothers too. He gulps and sheepishly smiles at them.

"So, uh . . . What's the occasion? Why are you two being too romantic today?" as he scratches back of his head. It seems that the flowers on the floor were more interesting than seeing both Ran and Schuldig. A slight thought was enough to trigger an evil reaction.

Schuldig leans aside to face Ken as he grins evilly at him. "Ken. I don't think the floor cannot compare our beauty together, less likely how we like to jump into your pant."

"Ah! Hentai!" as he playfully punches him in the shoulder. He yelps in surprise as strong arms ensnare around his body, immobilizing his arms."AH! RAN! You cheater!"

"Don't call him a cheater, dear Ken. It's simply fair and you're perfectly caught." as he moves in closer to him.

"Cheater, eh?" while purring in his ear and playfully nibbling on it. "Tell us, how do you like our outfits?"

"I..." his voice hitches as he feels soft touches dancing around his semi-expose chest. It didn't help if he's wearing his white with pale blue collar V-neck shirt. With every touch of his skin, his leg begins to give out the support of his body. It did not help at all when he remembers how gorgeous they were in their uniform.

Ken feels his legs spreading apart by Ran's as he places in between them while holding him. This heating sensation inside his body was screaming out and Ken grabs hold the bottom of Ran's jacket as Schuldig passionately kisses him while Ran nips and sucks on his neck. Schuldig slightly moves back as Ken almost chokes on his own breathe and whimpers softly when Ran's hand snakes down his abs, and down into his pant.

Ran's whispers were enough to melt. "You haven't answer the question yet, Ken."

Schuldig smirks, "Action speaks louder than words." He leans in closer with his body touching Ken while he places his hand behind Ran's back pocket of his pant. "Can you _see_ how much he's turn-on?"

"Ah.." his voice barely audible asks Schuldig. "What made . . . you sing and play the piano?"

Schuldig slightly shrugs as he moves away from the pairing and walks toward the piano, playing a few keys. Ran releases Ken from his embrace and carefully straightens up his clothes. He walks toward the piano as he sits down on the chair, cracks a few fingers for testing, and effortlessly plays the piece earlier. It surprises Ken.

"How?" as he tilts his head to the side. 'How did he play it easily? It was as he's the one who's playing it . . . '

Schuldig places his hand on Ran's shoulder and looks up at Ken. "This piece, it was created by us. It was a piece when we wanted to play for our parents and Aya, but we didn't get to play it until now. You see, Ken, we were about to forget this until . . . "

"Until . . . ?" Ken asks curiously.

Ran plays a few more keys. "Until you came into our lives. This piece didn't have words, so we asked Farfarello to help us with the lyrics."

Ken chokes on the name. "Why him?!"

Schuldig shakes his head. "There's more to him than his psychotic image. He's more _spiritual _before he became what he is now."

"You were singing in English."

"It's easy to pick up when you with Crawford for most of the time. I didn't know he's romantic too." Schuldig laughs.

"He was helping out the translation to the song when Farfarello gave the lyrics in Japanese and German. It sounded better in English."

"Oh . . . But Schuldig was playing it, how did you play it so well, Ran?"

Ran responds, "I was playing it. Schuldig sings and I play."

"Ken." as he stops him from asking. He taps his head. "We were sync together. After all, we're brothers."

"Heh.." Ken laughs sheepishly. "How can I deserve this kind of love? It's some kind of dream that girls would die for to have."

"Ken. Don't belittle yourself. This dream is for you and for you only. We just want to show how much we love you." Ran explains.

"Besides," as Schuldig brushes his bangs away, "you are much cuter than any girls in this world."

Ken twitches. Ran raises his brow and looks at his older brother. He looks back at his younger brother. Apparently, Schuldig slips up and says the magic word. Ken walks away from them and crouches down while scooping up some petals. He gets up smiling with petals in his hands while walking toward the two brothers; he stops a good two feet from them and throws the petals at them. With a good head start, he runs past them while laughing and stops to lean behind the couch.

"Teach you for calling me cute." he smiles.

Both Ran and Schuldig stare at each other and chuckles evilly from the situation. Ken didn't like how they laugh nor how they begin to chase after him. Ken yelps and already running for his life as they were chasing after him. Luckily, he understands them enough to avoid and dodge, but having both of them chasing after him was a tougher challenge. He laughs when Ran and Schuldig crash into each other, but it died down when he saw Schuldig kissing Ran. He pouts and walks over toward them when Schuldig grabs his wrist and pulls him down with them.

"You tricked me!" as he tries to wiggle his way out from the brothers.

"It was Ran's idea. Beside, you were turn-on by our display." Schuldig purrs down Ken's body.

"But I . . . " as words were transformed into pleasure moans.

"Less talk, more action." as Ran already having his hand inside of Ken's pant.

"Lights!" as Schuldig snaps his fingers.

All candles were suddenly blows out by an unseen breeze. Only sounds of pleasure were left echoing in the room.

* * *

**Kyra Ensui: **This is one of the longest and probably the sappiest fic I ever typed up. It wasn't even one of my ideas until I heard the song. Also, Valentine's Day is next week so unexpectly, in the middle of the story, it came up. You'll know where the idea came from once you hit the part. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this fic and I am continuing to resume my other stories.

**Tsuzuki: **One important note: this fic is actually related to one of her fics, CSX. Consider it as a side-story after the ending of CSX. Please read and review. There's a button below that needs to be click. Thanks!


End file.
